<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eres mia by roniswanqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152364">Eres mia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roniswanqueen/pseuds/roniswanqueen'>roniswanqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, Angustía, Celos, Deseos de venganza, F/F, Other, Sexo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roniswanqueen/pseuds/roniswanqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de que Villanelle le disparase en Roma, Eve Polastri tiene deseos de venganza y se prepara para el encuentro. Mientras tanto conoce a alguien especial.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hanna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derechos de Autor: No son mías. </p><p>Eres mía</p><p>Parte 1</p><p>La noche ha caído sobre Londres cuando Eve sale de rehabilitación. Sus cortos rizos serpentean levemente cuando se abren las puertas del Hospital. Ella siente un escalofrío y se acomoda la bufanda de lana, sintiéndose reconfortada con el calor.  Todavía no puede conducir y hoy necesita el frescor de la noche para sentirse viva. Desestima la idea de llamar a un taxi.  <br/>A pesar de ello, se siente terriblemente cansada y el frío húmedo que cala la ropa y los huesos solo empeoran su malestar.  Su herida ya está curada, después de un mes de  guardar reposo y dos meses más de miseria, Eve puede decir que comienza a recuperarse, pero el dolor le recuerda su error, lo estúpida que había sido confiando en aquella asesina cruel, dejando que Villanelle la arrastrase a una oscuridad que todavía siente dentro, creciendo amenazadoramente, esperando el momento adecuado para salir a la superficie nuevamente. <br/>Tiene una aterradora sed de venganza y esa es su única y mayor motivación para seguir adelante. Si había podido acabar con la vida de Raimond, nada le impedía ya imaginar las torturas que infligiría a Villanelle. <br/>Todavía no ha tenido noticias de ella durante los tres meses que habían transcurrido desde que le disparó y la dio por muerta en Roma. Eve imagina que la joven asesina la da por muerta. Desea que  continúe creyendo lo mismo, porque todavía no está preparada para enfrentarse a ella. Todavía no ha superado el dolor y necesita frialdad. Toda la que sea capaz de albergar en su corazón. Necesita hacerse más ágil y fuerte, necesita un entrenamiento, necesita estar al mismo nivel. <br/>Sin embargo, el tiempo transcurre lentamente. Se impacienta por momentos y sueña una y otra vez con sentir la sangre caliente de Villanelle en sus propias manos. Quizás la mate como hizo con Bill, es la manera que se le antoja más placentera. Una puñalada tras otra, mientras se refleja en sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Ya lo había sentido una vez, en París, cuando apuñaló a Villanelle sobre aquella cama. Recuerda la imperiosa sensación de poder, de control sobre la vida de otra persona, la angustiosa excitación al evidenciar en sus ojos el miedo.  Villanelle estaba asustada entonces porque no lo había esperado… <br/>Sus pasos resuenan sobre el asfalto, bajo la oscuridad de la noche. No hay casi nadie en la calle, pero no tiene miedo. Es lo único que ha sacado de provecho tras ser disparada. El miedo se ha evaporado y ella está preparada. No tiene miedo de sí misma, de su oscuridad. No tiene miedo de matar ni de las consecuencias.  Antes jamás se había planteado llevar un arma consigo misma, y ahora siempre lleva con ella una pequeña navaja atada al tobillo y una pistola en el fondo de su mochila, cargada por si la asesina hacía acto de presencia algún día.  Pero no lo hace por miedo… solo quiere estar preparada, ser más inteligente y que no la pille desprevenida. <br/>Al igual que Eve siente el deseo de venganza, también cree que Villanelle no siente satisfacción ante un trabajo inconcluso. Ella no deja cabos sueltos y tarde o temprano descubrirá que no terminó con Eve. Cruza la calle, sonriendo con deleite al imaginar el rostro de la asesina el día que se entere de que sigue viva.  <br/>Se detiene de repente, mirando el parque con los ojos fríos. A nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría tomar ese camino, pero Eve a veces se adentra en sus sombras, alentada por el riesgo que supone para cualquier persona y especialmente para una mujer… pero ella recuerda con una sonrisa segura que ya no tiene miedo. Hoy es uno de esos días, en el que la sensación de vacío y la ausencia de miedo es embriagadora y en parte ahora puede entender a Villanelle. Se siente capaz de cualquier cosa. </p><p>Sus pasos son lentos pero decididos cuando toma el sendero más largo. Siente la adrenalina correr por su sangre cuando a mitad del camino, por primera vez, cree oír el crepitar de ramas detrás de ella. Con cierta tranquilidad, se detiene escrutando las sombras. Su corazón comienza a palpitar de forma frenética, no por el miedo, sino de anticipación… como cuando estás a punto de recibir tu primer beso. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos parada, sus hombros caen resignados. El final del sendero está a unos metros y tras él se encuentra la calle iluminada por las farolas. Siente desilusión en vez del alivio, y sonríe para si misma moviendo su cabeza con incredulidad. Antes habría huido de cualquier peligro, antes solo era un ser temeroso y patético. <br/>Cuando está a punto de salir del sendero, una sombra se interpone de repente ante ella, empujándola con vehemencia y haciendo que se tambalee hacia la oscuridad. Mierda! La ha tomado desprevenida. No era así cómo lo había imaginado. Abre los ojos sorprendida por la fuerza de su agresor, pero aun no sabe si es un hombre o una mujer. Piensa rápidamente en una manera de alcanzar el cuchillo de su tobillo, mientras intenta resistirse golpeando a su agresor, que la empuja más hacia dentro, hacia la espesura del parque. <br/>Sostiene sus manos por las muñecas con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Es solo entonces cuando lo sabe, tal vez no pueda verla, pero puede sentirla. Su olor inunda sus fosas nasales y siente la suavidad de sus manos.  A pesar de que el olor no es el mismo de siempre, Eve sabe que es ella, Villanelle. <br/>Sale de su estupor, cuando siente un dolor punzante en su herida, notando que su espalda golpea contra el tronco de un árbol. Está atrapada, pero no siente miedo, solo se reaviva su sed de venganza, el anhelo de sangre, su sangre.<br/>- Hola Eve.- Le dice en un susurro gutural cerca de su oído. La ira se apodera de sus entrañas y golpea su cabeza contra la de ella. No puede verla, pero sabe que la ha sorprendido con aquel movimiento.<br/>Sintiéndose liberada de su agarre, podría haber salido corriendo, pero en cambio, se agacha para tomar la navaja con rapidez y avidez.<br/>Cuando Villanelle, vuelve a arremeter contra ella. Eve se apresura a blandir la navaja con determinación. La hoja brilla a la luz de la luna con un reflejo aterrador, provocando que la asesina se detenga en el acto.  Sus mano no tiembla. <br/>- No he venido a pelear, Eve.- Su voz es más suave de lo que Eve recordaba.- ¿Es así como recibes a una vieja amiga?.- Pregunta con diversión, mientras se echa a reír.<br/>Eve no contesta, no merece que le siga el juego, no esta vez. En cambio aguarda en silencio, con la respiración controlada, sin ningún titubeo. Sabe que cualquier mínima distracción puede ser mortal. <br/>- ¿Qué pasa, no vas a saludar?.- Villanelle suena frustrada y Eve no puede evitar tensar sus labios en un intento de sonrisa.- No es divertido, Eve.- Le dice la asesina con un tono caprichoso.<br/>Eve sabe que se está impacientando. La asesina esperaba más resistencia, más debilidad, más miedo… pero solo hay indiferencia. Eve sabe que su actitud la está desestabilizando, porque Villanelle siempre ha sabido manipularla, ha sabido mover los hilos para que Eve fuese su títere. Cuando Villanelle se frustra, actúa sin control y se vuelve más vulnerable. Eso es lo que Eve pretende conseguir. Oye con satisfacción el chasquido que la joven hace con su lengua. <br/>- Vamos, ¿porque no te acercas?.- Le alienta Eve con seguridad.<br/>- ¿Vas a apuñalarme de nuevo?.- Villanelle suena compungida, insegura, pero Eve sabe que es solo una más de sus estratagemas. - No quiero hacerte daño, Eve. Baja eso. <br/>- ¡Y una mierda!.- Dice Eve alzando la voz.- Quiero que te acerques, porque si alguna vez tuve dudas sobre ti, sobre si eras capaz de sentir, ahora sé con certeza que no eres más que una psicópata… no eres diferente de cualquier otro. No eres especial.- Eve no puede ver su cara, pero puede sentir lo tensa que está, puede sentir como aprieta su mandíbula y cómo su respiración se vuelve más agitada. La escucha tragar saliva en silencio. Le ha devuelta sus propias palabras en Roma.- Estás muerta para mí, no eres nada, solo un fantasma… y no me dan miedo los fantasmas y si te mato, no sentiré ningún remordimiento, porque no existes.</p><p>Eve pierde un momento la concentración, cuando oye pasos muy cerca, pero no baja el arma, ni pierde de vista a la asesina.<br/>- ¿Hay alguien ahí?.- La voz de una tercera persona, provoca que Villanelle desaparezca a través de la espesura y Eve hace el intento de seguirla, pero la luz de una linterna le apunta directamente a los ojos y hace que se detenga. Esconde rápidamente su navaja.- ¿Hola?.- Eve distingue la voz de una mujer. Eve no puede ver de quien se trata, aunque levanta el brazo para poder distinguir algo.- Soy Policía, acérquese a la luz.- Ordena la mujer desconfiada. <br/>Eve piensa que debe estar volviéndose loca porque la voz es similar a la de Villanelle, un poco más grave, pero dulce como la de la asesina. Eso la desconcierta y hace que parpadee intentando volver a la realidad.  Solo está confusa, quizás está embotada por lo sucedido anteriormente y está simplemente alucinando. Se mueve con lentitud, los nervios que ha estado conteniendo afloran de repente, reduciéndola a una figura temblorosa.<br/>Una vez en la calle, a la luz de las farolas, la policía baja rápidamente la linterna y se queda observándola en silencio. Su mano izquierda descansa sobre el arma en su cadera, con la prudencia propia de un agente de la ley. <br/>Eve puede ver entonces su rostro enmarcado por el cabello fino y castaño, recogido en un moño. Cuando se fija en sus rasgos, abre los ojos sorprendida, ¿acaso sigue alucinando?. La mujer es un poco más alta que Villanelle, pero algo más delgada. Su cara es más infantil, sus labios un poco más gruesos y sus ojos más pequeños y más oscuros, profundamente azules, pero en conjunto, es casi idéntica a la asesina. <br/>- ¿Se encuentra bien?.- Le pregunta la mujer con una ceja alzada, al verse observada de aquella manera.<br/>- Ahora sí.- Balbucea Eve sin dejar de observar los ojos de la joven.<br/>- He oído gritos, ¿estaba en peligro?.- Le pregunta la policía.<br/>- Alguien me atacó, sí.- Explica Eve, más calmada.<br/>- ¿Qué diantres hacía en el parque?.- La joven mueve la cabeza con desaprobación. <br/>- Quería llegar a casa por un atajo.- Eve se coloca la bufanda avergonzada. Esta mujer la intimida. El parecido con la asesina la hace sentir incomoda.<br/>- ¿Y dónde está su casa?.- Pregunta la mujer y sonríe con amabilidad. Eve se derrite con aquella sonrisa. No es igual que la de Villanelle. Es amplia, dulce y reconfortante, aunque tiene un punto de arrogancia. Eve duda.- Voy a acompañarla.- Dice la joven con seguridad.<br/>- No es… bueno, está bien.- Eve cambia de opinión. No tiene miedo de Villanelle, pero sabe que sigue sin estar preparada para un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, y esta mujer le llama intensamente el interés. Probablemente sea solo por su parecido a la asesina o quizás solo sea porque se siente atraída por ella.</p><p> </p><p>Solo hay unos 10 minutos hasta su casa, pero Eve no tiene prisa. Le gusta la compañía, a pesar de que no han intercambiado ninguna palabra todavía. <br/>- Me llamo Hanna. - Le dice la joven al cabo de un rato, dedicándole una sonrisa avergonzada. Eva se vuelve para mirarla con curiosidad.<br/>- Tienes un acento…<br/>- Sí.- Le interrumpe la joven sonriendo.- Soy mitad rusa, mitad americana.- Confiesa con cierto orgullo. Eve se queda en silencio, sorprendida por ese hecho. No solo se parece a ella, sino que además habla como Villanelle. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que ella se encontrase con una mujer así?. ¿Una entre un millón?<br/>- Me llamo Eve.- Contesta con una sonrisa amable.<br/>- ¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado?.<br/>- Solo he sido atacada por alguien.- Explica Eve escuetamente, algo nerviosa.<br/>- ¿Y dime, has podido verle la cara?.- Le pregunta a continuación con interés.<br/>- No.- La reticencia de Eve a hablar hace que la joven no insista más en el hecho.<br/>- No...- La joven duda un momento antes de continuar.- No pareces asustada.- Le dice a continuación.- Cualquier persona estaría temblando tras una experiencia así.- Recapacita con inteligencia.<br/>- No soy cualquier persona… Pertenezco al servicio de inteligencia, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. - La joven abre los ojos sorprendida y algo entusiasmada.<br/>- ¿En serio?.- Asiente con la cabeza para sí misma.- Ya decía yo que no parecías tener miedo.<br/>- Y no lo tengo.- Eve se siente observada y se gira brevemente para ver los ojos de la joven brillando con algo más que un simple interés profesional. - Vivo aquí.- Dice Eve deteniéndose ante el edificio de apartamentos donde vive actualmente.<br/>Se detienen y se miran con interés mutuo. Eve no está segura de querer despedirse de ella sin más. Se siente insegura y al mismo tiempo más segura de lo que nunca ha estado antes. <br/>- No sé si… tienes tiempo pero me gustaría invitarte a una copa…- La joven alza una ceja sorprendida y al mismo tiempo parece halagada.- Para agradecerte que te hayas tomado la molestia de acompañarme hasta aquí. Siento que estoy en deuda contigo, Hanna.<br/>- Aun estoy en mi turno.- Aclara la joven sin dejar de sonreír.<br/>- Oh, claro, qué estúpida soy.- Dice Eve nerviosa y tímida.- Entonces, gracias por todo.- Dice sin más, girándose. <br/>- Espera.- La joven parece ahora nerviosa.- Mi turno termina en una media hora.- Dice mirando su reloj.- Si quieres puedes invitarme a esa copa entonces.- Murmura avergonzada.<br/>- Me encantaría, vivo en el 5º piso, apartamento 303. - Se apresura Eve.<br/>- Entonces te veo en una media hora.- Le dice la joven con entusiasmo.- Oye, no te importara que vaya en uniforme.- Agrega con cierto tono de pesar.<br/>- Me gustan los uniformes.- Eve dice sin pensar con la mirada intensa. Está coqueteando con una mujer y es la primera vez que lo hace, pero se siente tan natural. La joven se ha sonrojado y parpadea varias veces sin saber qué decir.</p><p>………</p><p>Villanelle regresa a Barcelona. Regresa con la impresión de la derrota y una ira que la carcome por dentro. Había pagado por el perfume más caro de la historia, el perfume del poder, pero se siente tremendamente pequeña y vencida. Una vez que entra en su lujosa casa, tira la maleta de mano hacia cualquier lugar, mientras tiembla de impotencia. Golpea lo que ve a su paso, tira dos o tres jarrones sin remordimientos, estrellándolos contra el suelo, una botella de champan medio vacía se estrella contra el suelo también y siente sus mejillas húmedas. Llora como una cría que no se ha salido con la suya por una vez. Se deja caer en el suelo y esconde su rostro sin poder evadir el sentimiento de abandono y vacío. Odia ese sentimiento porque le recuerda a su madre, a aquella vez que la dejó en el orfanato y jamás regresó. Eve ha demostrado que tiene más poder que ella y eso no le gusta. No parecía sorprendida, ni asustada… solo indiferente. <br/>“Quiero que te acerques, porque si alguna vez tuve dudas sobre ti, sobre si eras capaz de sentir, ahora sé con certeza que no eres más que una psicópata… no eres diferente de cualquier otro. No eres especial”.<br/>Las palabras de Eve se repiten como un eco una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza y Villanelle solo quiere borrarlas. No era especial para Eve, ya no… siente que su vínculo está roto. <br/>“Estás muerta para mí, no eres nada, solo un fantasma… y no me dan miedo los fantasmas y si te mato, no sentiré ningún remordimiento, porque no existes”.<br/>No existe para Eve, no es nadie para la Eve Polastri. Pega un grito y se incorpora con determinación. </p><p>Dos horas más tarde, se sumerge en la noche, buscando sexo con desesperación. Está en una gran discoteca, buscando a su víctima. Se droga y bebe alcohol hasta que pierde el control. Pero no olvida, se siente segura, no se siente deseada… siente que no existe, que no es nadie. <br/>“Estás muerta para mí, no eres nada, solo un fantasma… y no me dan miedo los fantasmas y si te mato, no sentiré ningún remordimiento, porque no existes”.<br/>Se siente muerta y no quiere sentirse así, quiere sentirse viva. Finalmente encuentra una víctima, se engancha a ella con anhelo y desesperación. Es una mujer asiática, pero no tiene mayor parecido a Eve. Sin embargo logra llevarla a la cama, pero no siente nada… Por primera vez es incapaz de fantasear o disfrutar simplemente, y acaba por echarla de su cama, sin ningún miramiento. <br/>A la mañana siguiente se despierta y corre al baño. Vomita lo poco que tiene en el estomago. Recuerda que no ha comido nada en al menos 24 horas. Se mira al espejo y tiene la misma sensación que hace un año, cuando Eve andaba tras los pasos de otra asesina y parecía haberla olvidado, pero en aquel entonces tenía a Konstantin. Ahora solo tiene a Dasha y ella no puede comprender lo que siente. No puede comprender que sienta nada. Para Dasha ella solo es una perfecta máquina de matar. <br/>La ira no ha desaparecido después de la ducha, pero si se siente más despejada y ya solo tiene una idea en mente. Demostrarle a Eve su poder de la única manera que conoce, asesinando para ella. </p><p>….</p><p>Eve no sale de su asombro cuando despierta arropada por los brazos de Hanna a la mañana siguiente. El sexo ha sido sorprendente, pero tiene recuerdos contradictorios. Todo había empezado con una copa. Luego Hanna la había hecho sentir deseada, admirada. Pero Eve no podía dejar de pensar en Villanelle. Se sentía culpable porque sabía que le había hecho daño. ¿Y no era eso lo que realmente quería?. Se repite a sí misma. Villanelle no había tenido ningún remordimiento cuando la abandonó a su suerte tras dispararle. ¿Por qué ella iba a tener ningún remordimiento por la asesina?. <br/>- Buenos días.- La voz de la Hanna hace que vuelva a la realidad.<br/>- Buenos días.- Responde mirando a la mujer a su lado, mientras sonríe levemente. - ¿Quieres un café?.- Pregunta a continuación. La joven niega abrazándose más a ella.<br/>- ¿Quien es Villanelle?.- La pregunta hace que Eve se remueva incomoda y se deshaga de su abrazo, sentándose a un lado de la cama.<br/>- Nadie.- Dice secamente.<br/>- Anoche me llamaste así mientras… - Dice la joven incorporándose sobre un codo para mirar a Eve.<br/>- Es la mujer que quiero matar.- Dijo Eve sin atisbo de duda, pero nada más decirlo, se arrepiente. Hanna no parece sorprendida.<br/>- ¿Fue ella quien te hizo esto?.- Pregunta acariciando con suavidad la cicatriz de su espalda. Eve cierra los ojos con cierto pesar.<br/>- Sí.- Contesta con sinceridad.<br/>- No entiendo… ¿es tu ex o algo así?.- Pregunta a continuación, intentando comprender porque Eve la había llamado así mientras practicaban sexo.<br/>- Noooo.- La respuesta de Eve es rápida e indignada. - No, por dios, es una asesina.<br/>- ¿Y te parece normal pensar en ella mientras practicas sexo con otra persona?.- La pregunta de Hanna la incomoda. - ¿Te gusta?.- Pregunta con extrañeza.<br/>- ¿No me has oído?.- Dice con sarcasmo.- Es la mujer que quiero matar.<br/>Eve se levanta y da por zanjada la conversación, dirigiéndose al baño. Se mira en el espejo y por un momento, siente un dolor inconmensurable, pero no es su dolor. Es esa conexión con Villanelle. Sabe que no está bien. Lo sabe simplemente. Ya lo ha sentido en otras ocasiones. </p><p>A pesar de ello, Hanna no se aleja. Se siguen viendo sin establecer los términos de su relación. Ven películas juntas, establecen una monotonía cómoda y natural. Pasean de la mano, van a cenar y por un tiempo, Eve consigue olvidar su propósito de venganza. A Hanna ni siquiera le molesta que a veces la siga llamando Villanelle cuando practican sexo. Está demasiado enamorada de ella y Eve lo sabe. Pero el sentimiento no es mutuo. Eve sabe que lo que le gusta de Hanna es que se parece a la asesina y que puede dar riendas sueltas a sus fantasías más profundas. Aquellas que se niega a admitir. Odia a Villanelle, pero también la ama. Y se odia a sí misma por tener esos sentimientos en contradicción. No entiende cómo puede amar a un monstruo. <br/>Los asesinatos se triplican. Villanelle es más eficiente, más calculadora, pero también más sanguinaria. Eve sabe por qué. Quiere llamar su atención, demostrarle el poder que tiene y de lo que es capaz. Pero sin embargo, todavía no ha vuelto a pisar Londres. Sigue dejando manzanas por doquier, rojas como la sangre, esperando a Eve, pero ella se niega a perseguirla. No le dará esa satisfacción. En cambio, Eve se limita al papeleo y al entrenamiento físico. La propia Hanna le enseña técnicas de defensa personal, le enseña a disparar y no le niega ninguna de sus extrañas peticiones. </p><p>…..</p><p>Villanelle no quiere aceptar la misión. Se niega como una niña pequeña una y otra vez. Dasha no lo entiende, insiste en que esta misión es crucial. <br/>- No voy a ir a Londres.- Dice secamente.<br/>- ¿Por qué?.- Dasha pregunta irritada.- Esta misión puede ser la última, de verdad.<br/>- No quiero que sea la última. Soy una asesina, si no mato, no soy nada, no existo.- Y cierra los ojos recordando nuevamente las palabras de Eve.<br/>- La última vez no parecía así, llorabas como una cría diciendo que no querías continuar, que no tenía sentido.- Le recordó Dasha con prepotencia.<br/>- Es lo único que tiene sentido para mí.- Responde con frialdad y con la mirada perdida. La última vez solo se sentía impotente, porque a pesar de todos sus intentos por llamar la atención de Eve, ella parecía haberla olvidado realmente. Pero se negaba a creerlo. Eve solo quería hacerla sufrir, era justo después de haber intentado matarla.<br/>- ¿Es por esa mujer, Eve?.- Pregunta Dasha con curiosidad. Villanelle la fulmina con la mirada, pero Dasha continua.- He estado investigando por mi cuenta.- Duda un momento antes de continuar.- Creo que tiene otra distracción.- Sus palabras llaman la atención de Villanelle, quien la mira con el ceño fruncido.<br/>- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Pregunta incomoda. No quiere estar interesada, pero no lo puede evitar, su deseo de saber es mayor que su orgullo.- ¿Otra asesina?.- Pregunta con cierto tono divertido, para ocultar su incomodidad.<br/>- Oh, no. Es algo más mundano.- Dasha ríe divertida por el intento de Villanelle de no parecer afectada.- Tiene una amiguita. Muy joven y muy guapa. Dejame decirte que tiene cierto parecido a ti, aunque ella no es una maquina de matar. Es una buena persona.<br/>- Solo quieres que vaya a Londres para comprobarlo, intentas manipularme. - Dice Villanelle sin darle ningún crédito. Se cruza de brazos y se apoya en el sofá con tranquilidad y arrogancia.<br/>Dasha no dice nada, pero se levanta y se dirige a su bolso. Saca un sobre que sostiene en sus manos por  un minuto, antes de dejarlo sobre la mesita, delante de Villanelle. Luego toma su bolso y se dirige a la puerta sin más. Antes de salir, se da la vuelta y deja la postal de Londres sobre el recibidor con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro que hace gruñir a Villanelle. </p><p>Villanelle observa el sobre todavía con los brazos en cruz. Alarga una mano para cogerlo, pero duda y regresa a su posición. Frunce el ceño y sonríe con seguridad. Se repite mentalmente que nada de lo que pueda ver la puede afectar, pero sus manos tiemblan cuando finalmente se decide a abrir el sobre. <br/>Su boca forma una O y contiene el aliento cuando ve la primera foto. Eve pasea de la mano de una mujer. Sus manos tiemblan más aun y sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos cuando ve la siguiente foto. Eve la está besando y Villanelle cree oír como su corazón se rompe dentro de ella. Traga saliva y aparta el sobre como si quemara. Lo mira asustada y le pega un manotazo, tirándolo al suelo. Se levanta sin saber qué hacer por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con el sentimiento de traición arraigado en sus entrañas. Se mueve histérica, sosteniendo su cabeza, tirando de su cabello con la locura reflejada en sus ojos acuosos. Su Eve ya no es su Eve. </p><p>Se dirige a la habitación y toma una maleta de mano donde tira la ropa de forma desordenada. Toma todo lo necesario y por último agarra la postal con ira antes de salir por la puerta. El sobre con las fotos permanece olvidado en el suelo de su lujoso piso. </p><p>Continuará….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Te elijo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Villanelle regresa a Londres para encontrar a Eve en los brazos de otra mujer. Mucho sufrimiento, mucho drama, pero final feliz.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parte 2</p><p>Eve dispara concentrada a su objetivo. No falla ni una sola vez, ante la cara de satisfacción de Hanna. Pero Eve no parece orgullosa. Hanna sabe que está triste, lo percibe en sus ojos, en sus gestos cansados.  Hanna no sabe cómo ayudarla, a pesar de que le asegura que su puntería es incluso mejor que la suya y no está mintiendo. <br/>- No es suficiente.- Dice Eve pareciendo cansada.<br/>En la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, es más agresiva y parece más emocionada. No es brillante, pero el hecho de que no tenga miedo, la hace imprevisible y peligrosa. A Hanna le gusta y le aterroriza a partes iguales. Sin embargo, Eve no esta conforme y no quiere escuchar las palabras de Hanna, que insiste en que los entrenamientos han acabado.<br/>Durante los cuatro meses que llevan viéndose, no han vuelto a hablar de su obsesión por la asesina llamada Villanelle, pero Hanna, desde su posición como policía, ha tenido acceso a información clasificada. Descubrió que efectivamente fue Villanelle quien le disparó, hace aproximadamente unos  7 meses. El motivo lo desconoce. Desconoce también qué relación tenían, solo sabe que Eve la lleva persiguiendo años y que ahora solo quiere venganza. Para Hanna la venganza no es un acto reconocido ni aceptado por la ley, pero no puede negarle nada. <br/>Eve es inteligente y persuasiva. La ha convencido de que solo quiere poder defenderse. Hanna sospecha que la noche en que se conocieron, Eve fue atacada por Villanelle. En su investigación, ha podido ver fotos de la asesina y sabe su origen. Guardan un parecido asombroso en todos los aspectos, salvo por el hecho de que Hanna no es una asesina, jamás ha matado a nadie, a pesar de trabajar como policía. Ella ha salvado a mucha gente de morir, puede que incluso salvase a Eve aquella noche. </p><p>- Yo creo que estás más que preparada.- Le dice, arrebatándole con suavidad el arma de las manos. Eve se la entrega y parece salir de una de sus ensoñaciones.<br/>- Nunca es suficiente.- Dice de nuevo, con la mirada perdida.<br/>- ¿Por qué no la olvidas? Ella no te ha vuelto a atacar en estos cuatro meses y parece ocupada.- Le dice Hanna perdiendo la calma.<br/>- ¡Me disparó!. Me dejo tirada, sangrando como una cerda.- Eve la mira airada.- No puedo olvidarlo, sé que volverá, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Siempre vuelve.- Murmura Eve mientras se quita el equipo de tiro.<br/>- Es lo que hacen los asesinos, ¿no?. No tienen remordimientos.- Continúa Hanna confusa.- Claro que iba a dejarte tirada.- Y niega con obviedad. <br/>- Pero ella...- Eve guarda silencio y evita la mirada de la joven.<br/>- Ella… ¿qué?.- Hanna la invita a seguir, pero Eve niega para si misma.<br/>- ¿Qué pasó, Eve? ¿Qué esperabas? No lo comprendo.- Hanna la sigue mientras salen del recinto.<br/>- Estábamos colaborando en una misión.- Dice Eve escuetamente sin detenerse. Es lo máximo que Hanna le ha sacado hasta el momento.<br/>- ¿Colaborando con una asesina?.- Hanna parece sorprendida.- ¿Pensaste que te sería leal?. ¡Es ridículo Eve!.- Grita Hanna, porque Eve da zancadas mas grandes y se aleja de ella rápidamente.-  ¿Puedes parar un momento?.- La toma del brazo y consigue que Eve se detenga en medio de la calle y la fulmine con la mirada. Su cara está roja de ira.<br/>- ¡Lo sé, vale!.- Grita Eve.- Sé que fui una idiota por confiar en ella.- Dice frotándose la frente con desgana. Sus ojos están brillantes.<br/>- ¿Por qué te afecta tanto, entonces?.- La pregunta de Hanna lleva implícita otra pregunta realmente.<br/>- Yo...- Eve parece dudar. No puede contener una lagrima solitaria que desciende por su mejilla.- Solo pensé que ella era diferente, pensé que podía salvarla…<br/>- ¿Salvarla de que?.- Le pregunta Hanna confundida.<br/>- De sí misma.- Eve suspira y se lanza a abrazar a Hanna con anhelo.- Fui una idiota.- Se compadece de sí misma. <br/>Están en la calle, justo a las puertas del recinto de tiro, pero nadie parece prestarles atención. <br/>- Me alivia el hecho de que no vayas en su búsqueda. La venganza no está reconocida por la ley, Eve, es un delito.- Le dice Hanna rompiendo el abrazo para mirarla con sosiego. Eve no dice nada y Hanna la besa con toda la ternura que siente en ese momento. Luego se separá y ahueca sus mejillas. Hay un sonido, como un trueno lejos de ellas, pero están en su propio mundo para hacer caso a nada que ocurra a su alrededor. - Sin embargo, te diré una cosa, si esa perra viene en tu búsqueda e intenta hacerte daño, yo misma la voy a matar.- Le promete con el corazón en un puño. Eve sonríe halagada y se compadece de la joven. Debería amarla… pero Hanna no llena el vacío de su corazón…<br/>- Tengo que ir a trabajar.- Le dice Hanna preocupada.- ¿Estarás bien?.- Pregunta con el ceño fruncido, sin dejar de sostener su cara.<br/>Eve abre la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento suena su teléfono. Se trata de Carolyn y su corazón se salta un latido. Tiene una pequeña corazonada, Carolyn no suele llamarla si no es por una urgencia. Frunce el ceño antes de descolgar. Hanna le da un beso en la mejilla y duda si marcharse o no. <br/>- Ve.- Le dice Eve.- No pasa nada, estoy bien.- La tranquiliza, pero Hanna parece insegura. Eve comienza a andar hasta el coche, demasiado interesada en la llamada. Hanna finalmente suspira y se marcha. Tiene la extraña sensación de que no la volverá a ver.</p><p>… </p><p>Villanelle ya está en Londres desde hace unos días. Ha cumplido su misión de forma certera y eficiente. Se trata de un alto mandatario político, pero no ha sido difícil llegar hasta él. Una mujer hermosa nunca parece sospechosa. Siempre ha jugado con esa ventaja. <br/>Lo ha decapitado, literalmente. Le ha cortado la cabeza con un hacha y la ha dejado entre sus piernas. Luego ha formado un corazón con las manzanas que el día antes había comprado en el mercado. Dentro del corazón ha escrito, con la sangre, de su víctima una V y un E. Ella misma se sorprende de su monstruosidad, pero está muy enfadada y es una psicópata. Sin embargo, el corazón que ha creado le hace sonreír con orgullo. Sabe que Eve lo verá y es su manera de decirle que es suya. <br/>Ha estado evitando el encuentro porque tiene miedo. Es un sentimiento nuevo para ella y aterrador. No tiene ninguna intención de dañar a Eve. Su única pretensión es que Eve decida, que Eve la elija a ella. Y eso es lo que la tiene aterrada, que Eve diga nuevamente que no,  que la haya olvidado, que haya pasado página. <br/>Un día se decide, sin poder contener más el deseo de verla. Ella la espera fuera de su nuevo apartamento, desde un coche que acaba de alquilar. La ve salir sola y contiene el aliento. Es la primera vez que puede verla después de Roma, y eso la llena de una emoción infantil. Eve toma su coche y Villanelle la sigue desde una distancia prudencial. Eve no parece darse cuenta. Aparca a las afueras de un gran edificio y Villanelle detiene su coche y aparca al otro lado de la calle. <br/>Hasta el momento no hay rastros de aquella mujer. Villanelle empieza a creer que ha sido engañada, que tal vez fuesen fotos editadas solo para manipularla. Sabe que no es tan descabellado viniendo de Dasha. <br/>Media hora después, mientras Eve aun está en aquel edificio, Villanelle recibe una llamada. Se sorprende al ver un numero desconocido y cree que se trata de Dasha o de alguien superior, porque sabe que debería haber regresado ya a Barcelona y que su estancia en Londres no está justificada. <br/>- ¿Si?.- Responde con el ceño fruncido.<br/>- ¿Villanelle?.- Se sorprende al reconocer la voz de Konstantin.<br/>- ¿Tú?.- Dice airada y al mismo tiempo contenta de oírlo.- ¿Qué quieres, maldita rata?.<br/>- Sé que estás en Londres, Carolyn me lo ha dicho esta mañana. Un trabajo brillante, por cierto.- Dice haciendo alusión a su asesinato. Villanelle sonríe con petulancia.- Salvo por lo del corazoncito.- Añade el ruso.- ¿No sabía que te habías vuelto tan romántica?.<br/>- ¡Callate!.- Gruñe la asesina molesta.<br/>- Me marcho, Villanelle. Tengo el dinero y me voy con Irina.- Anuncia el hombre solemnemente.- Ella quiere que vengas con nosotros y… a mi también me gustaría.<br/>- No puedo.- Villanelle contesta con determinación. Hay un silencio seguido de un largo suspiro al otro lado de la línea.<br/>- Eve ya no está interesada en ti, no le importas.- Es justamente en ese momento cuando Eve sale del recinto, esta vez acompañada por una mujer. Villanelle deja de escuchar lo que sea que esté diciendo el ruso.- Está enamorada. ¿Me oyes?.</p><p>Pero Villanelle no puede responder. No encuentra su voz. Se ha quedado relegada y dormida en alguna parte de su garganta. Observa como parecen discutir, lo que por un momento, le hace soltar un “oh” alegre. Ahora que la ve quieta, Eve parece más alta, más esbelta,  o es la impresión que tiene desde la distancia, y le sorprende la ropa que lleva. No es del estilo de Villanelle, pero si es diferente, más colorida y estilosa que antes, la hace parecer más joven. Vaqueros ajustados, botas Martens y una chaqueta bomber roja, que hace resaltar el color de su piel y de su cabello. Su cabello, que ahora está más corto y menos rizado. <br/>- ¿Villanelle?.- Konstantin insiste.<br/>- Tengo que dejarte. Te llamaré.- Dice colgando sin más.<br/>La interacción entre ambas mujeres no parece en realidad una discusión, porque nada más colgar, Villanelle observa cómo se abrazan, o mejor dicho, cómo Eve abraza con anhelo a la joven. En ese momento, Villanelle siente un disparo directo a su corazón. Traga saliva y le sabe amarga como la hiel. Desea en ese momento borrar de la existencia a aquella estúpida niña que se atreve a poner sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Eve, porque ella jamás ha podido hacer eso, no en circunstancias normales. Luego se besan. ¡Se besan!. Villanelle se rompe en un quejido y un llanto frio. No puede respirar, no puede mirar por más tiempo y se baja del coche, dando un portazo que hace eco en la noche. </p><p>……</p><p>Eve sube a su coche. Suspira metiendo la llave para poner en marcha el auto, pero sus manos tiemblan. Toma su cabeza entre sus manos y es incapaz de detener el rápido latido de su corazón, la emoción que siente en ese momento es familiar. Carolyn acaba de comunicarle que Villanelle está en Londres y ella siente como si la hubiesen devuelto a la vida tras un electroshock. Es en ese momento que detiene sus pensamientos, solo para oler profundamente. <br/>- Hola, Eve.<br/>Eve se da la vuelta con toda la rapidez que es capaz para encontrarse con un arma apuntándole directamente a la cara. No es capaz de discernir por qué se siente tan contenta, cuando es obvio que su vida corre peligro, pero esa voz, esas simples palabras, hacen que sienta un incontenible calor que se instala en su corazón y viaja como una rayo, estrellándose entre sus piernas. <br/>- Villanelle.- Dice recuperándose de la sorpresa.<br/>- Conduce.- La voz de la asesina es fría ahora y Eve sabe que está enfadada. La conoce lo suficiente, pero no está asustada. Probablemente solo está celosa, lo que divierte a la mujer mayor, que no puede evitar que sus labios se tensen en una sonrisa vaga.- ¿Te parece gracioso que te esté apuntando con un arma?.- Pregunta la asesina molesta y confusa.<br/>- No, me parece familiar.- Aclara Eve mientras pone en marcha el vehículo. Villanelle parece dolida pero no dice nada.<br/>Se incorpora al tráfico de Londres, mientras Villanelle se relaja en el asiento de atrás, sin apartar el arma. Un silencio tenso se instala entre ellas, solo roto por el ruido del exterior y sus respiraciones agitadas. <br/>- ¿Dónde vamos?.- Pregunta Eve sin saber muy bien que dirección tomar.<br/>A Villanelle le sorprende que Eve no parezca asustada, ni enfadada. No puede averiguar qué pasa por su cabeza. A pesar de ello baja el arma y la deja caer sobre la tapicería, cerca de su mano. <br/>- Hotel Bizantium.- Le dice con aspereza.<br/>Eve asiente, mientras le dedica una breve mirada por el retrovisor y se da cuenta de que no le está apuntando. <br/>- No deberías bajar tu pistola.- Le advierte con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Villanelle alza las cejas divertida y con arrogancia, esperando una explicación, pero Eve solo le sonríe con firmeza.<br/>El silencio de Eve la desarma por completo. La inestabilidad se instala en su mente. No siente que tenga el control a pesar de ser ella quien porta el arma. <br/>- ¿Entonces, dime, te gusta?.- Pregunta finalmente con desdén. Eve no responde, pero sabe de quien está hablando. Villanelle se remueve incomoda cuando no recibe respuesta.- ¡Contesta!.- Grita sin poder contenerse.<br/>- No es de tu incumbencia.- Dice Eve con mucha tranquilidad. Por alguna razón no tiene miedo.<br/>- Lo es… eres mía, ¿recuerdas?.- Villanelle quiere alterarla, haciendo alusión a sus palabras en Roma.<br/>- No estés celosa.- Dice Eve sonriendo con satisfacción.<br/>- ¡No lo estoy!.- Gruñe Villanelle, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del asiento con un desdén y mirando hacia la ventanilla. Eve la mira a través del retrovisor, alzando las cejas con incredulidad.- No me importa.- Dice la asesina con un gruñido, mientras se cruza de brazos.<br/>- ¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿A qué estás jugando?.- Pregunta Eve.- Si has venido a terminar conmigo, no entiendo por qué lo alargas. Tienes una pistola, ¿no?.- Eve suelta una carcajada que altera a la asesina.<br/>- No es divertido. No lo es si no tienes miedo.- Afirma la asesina.<br/>- Te lo dije. Ya no tengo miedo.- Confirma Eve con la voz sosegada.<br/>- Ah, claro, tienes… esa amiguita tuya, que es de los buenos, ¿no?. Lo contrario a mi.- Dice Villanelle con recelo.- Pero ahora no está aquí para defenderte.- Villanelle se ríe, porque cree que ha metido el dedo en la llaga.<br/>- No la necesito a ella, y de todas formas no tengo que defenderme de nada.- Eve sonríe con condescendencia por el retrovisor.- Te gusto demasiado.- Villanelle toma aire sorprendida, luego cierra los ojos.<br/>- Tienes razón, no voy a hacerte daño.- Villanelle baja los brazos, cansada y derrotada y por primera vez en la noche, Eve se queda sorprendida.<br/>Ella sabe que es el momento. Eso es todo lo que quería, tener a Villanelle reducida a una masa blanda y débil. Detiene el coche, en una calle desierta.- ¿Qué haces?.- Villanelle abre los ojos rápidamente y se endereza.- No te he dicho que te detengas.- La asesina, se apresura a tomar el arma, que ha quedado relegada a un lado, en el asiento, pero es sorprendida por Eve, que se abalanza sobre ella con tal fiereza que es incapaz de reaccionar. Se resiste, pero Eve se alza sobre ella y aplasta su traquea contra el asiento con su brazo, con una fuerza que la asesina no es capaz de asimilar. De alguna parte, Eve saca una navaja y la coloca amenazadoramente sobre su vientre. Luego la morena sonríe. Se siente poderosa y ese sentimiento la embarga.<br/>- Si la empujo lentamente, duele más.- Le susurra muy cerca de sus labios, que por una fracción de segunda, la distraen. Los labios de la asesina se le antojan como algodón de azúcar, pero retiene su deseo, sorprendida por el camino que toman sus pensamientos. Villanelle no responde, solo retiene el aliento. Deja de resistirse y mira a Eve con lo que parece una mezcla de deseo, dolor y sorpresa.<br/>- Te amo.- Es lo único en lo que puede pensar. Sus palabras hacen que Eve dude y se desconcentre. - He venido solo por eso, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tus ojos, en tus manos, tu pelo, tu voz, tu boca...- Eve reduce la presión sobre su traquea y parece desconcertada. Separa sus labios y frunce el ceño.<br/>- Y una mierda.- Dice Eve, enfadada.- Me dejaste morir.- Le reclama retomando la presión aun más fuerte.<br/>- Y morí contigo, Eve, morí aquella tarde contigo.- Villanelle llora. Sus lagrimas caen sin control y suelta un quejido lastimero que inunda a Eve de ternura. - Sé que ya no te importo, sé que no sientes lo mismo, que amas a… esa mujer.- Villanelle traga saliva con dificultad.- Si tu no estás en mi vida, ya no me importa morir. Hazlo, no opondré ninguna resistencia.- Declara cerrando sus ojos con dolor.- Pero antes, bésame, solo por…</p><p>No puede terminar, porque Eve la está besando y es un beso feroz, desordenado, como un tornado que traga todo a su paso. El dolor, la pena, el abandono, la miseria… Ya no hay presión sobre su traquea, ni sobre su vientre. Se ve libre para tomar la cara de Eve entre las suyas y profundizar aun más en el beso. <br/>Puede sentir las manos de Eve en su cintura, apretando con fuerza y gime en su boca cuando las lenguas se encuentran, húmedas y esponjosas. <br/>Villanelle piensa con ilusión que tal vez esta equivocada. Tal vez, Eve no la ha olvidado y su corazón salta de alegría, siente que se va a salir de su pecho, pero entonces, tan impredecible como había empezado, termina. Eve se separa abruptamente y sale del coche, dejándola tirada sobre el asiento, intentando recuperar el aliento y la poca cordura que le queda. Parpadea confusa y sale corriendo detrás de ella. <br/>- ¡Eve!.- Grita en medio de la oscuridad y la ve detenerse a lo lejos.<br/>- ¿Por qué estás aquí?.- Eve le pregunta en la distancia, alzando su voz, con el corazón encogido.<br/>- Porque quiero que vengas conmigo.- Villanelle empieza a dar pequeños pasos hacia la morena.- Tú eres la única que no me ve como un monstruo.<br/>- ¡Pero lo eres!.- Eve grita indignada. Sus palabras golpean a Villanelle con dureza, antes de que pueda arrepentirse. Eve alarga una mano temblorosa y tapa su boca con la otra, como intentando borrar lo que acaba de decir, pero Villanelle ya no sigue andando hacia ella, en cambio, se da la vuelta cabizbaja y desaparece en la negrura de la calle.</p><p>…..</p><p>- Voy con vosotros.- Villanelle está parada en el Tower Bridge, mirando las aguas mansas del Támesis. No es una suicida, aunque por breves segundos se ha planteado borrar el dolor de un salto rápido. Pero ella, se repite, no es una suicida.<br/>- ¿De verdad?.- Konstantin parece sorprendido al otro lado de la línea. Guarda silencio y luego suspira.- No quiero decir que te lo dije.- Dice con desaprobación.<br/>- No quiero hablar de ello.- Dice Villanelle con tristeza.- Solo dime donde nos encontramos.<br/>- ¿Dónde te alojas?.- Pregunta Konstantin.<br/>- Hotel Bizantium.- Le informa Villanelle maquinal.<br/>- Mañana por la mañana te recojo, sobre las 8. Estate lista para entonces.- Le advierte con cierta preocupación en el tono de voz.<br/>- Perfecto.- Hay un silencio breve en la línea. <br/>- ¿Estás bien?.- Konstantin insiste preocupado.<br/>- Todo lo bien que un monstruo puede estar.- Y cuelga.</p><p>Villanelle retoma sus pasos hasta su Hotel. No está muy lejos de allí y necesita el aire fresco de la noche para sentirse viva, aunque por mucho que intente oírlo, su corazón parece latir tan bajo y tan lento, que por un momento se preocupa. Le pesa todo el cuerpo y cada paso que da, es una tortura, que la aleja de la vida.<br/>Eve no la ha elegido, en cambio le ha confirmado que solo es un monstruo para ella. ¿La ha besado por pena, tal vez? ¿O quizás por rabia?. Para Villanelle ese beso se había sentido como el primero. Cierra los ojos con dolor y se siente tan cansada. Le duele la cabeza y solo quiere dejar de sentir. <br/>El monstruo que hay en ella pugna por salir a la superficie. Quiere ir en busca de su antítesis y matarla. Pero la poca humanidad que Eve ha conseguido traer a la superficie le dice que es lo que merece, que tiene que dejarla ir, tiene que dejar que sea feliz, aunque sea en los brazos de aquella otra mujer. <br/>Pasa por recepción y el recepcionista intenta decirle algo, pero Villanelle aligera su paso hacia el ascensor, ignorándolo. Antes de que el ascensor se cierre, una mano detiene la puerta. Villanelle parece sorprendida y mira la pequeña mano que le resulta tan familiar. Las puertas se abren revelando la figura de Eve. Villanelle abre la boca de forma exagerada. Eve arrastra una maleta pequeña y entra sin decir nada. Le da la espalda a Villanelle, que cree haber perdido la cabeza y sigue quieta como una estatua. El ascensor se cierra al mismo tiempo que se cierra la boca de la asesina, que acaba de darse cuenta de lo ridícula que debe parecer.<br/>- ¿Y entonces, a donde vamos?.- Eve pregunta tras un silencio abrumador. Villanelle sigue callada, con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando Eve se vuelve para mirarla con una sonrisa en sus labios gruesos.<br/>- Emm… emm…-Villanelle la mira confusa mientras intenta pensar algo coherente.<br/>- Parece que por primera vez no tienes nada que decir.- Dice Eve divertida.<br/>- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Villanelle pregunta finalmente, con un balbuceo patético.<br/>- ¿No es obvio? He tomado una elección.- Dice Eve muy segura y se acerca a la asesina, que parece indefensa como una niña y sonríe timidamente. Ahueca su mejilla y la acaricia con dulzura.- Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti.- Y la besa. Es un beso suave, que derrama ternura y delicadeza.</p><p>Cuando llegan a la habitación. Villanelle no deja de temblar. Todo su ser es incorpóreo, como una nube de vapor. No puede creer que Eve la haya elegido… se siente el ser más afortunado del planeta. Mientras piensa eso, se resigna porque no puede atinar con la cerradura y le entrega las llaves a Eve, quien las coge con una sonrisa arrogante. <br/>- No seas idiota.- Le dice la asesina poniendo los ojos en blanco. Eve suelta una carcajada mientras abre la puerta y le hace un gesto a Villanelle para que entre.<br/>- Solo, déjame disfrutar de la gloria de haberte reducido a un manojo de nervios.- Le dice Eve cerrando tras de sí la puerta, con marcada burla.<br/>- ¿Cómo eres tan malvada?.- Pregunta Villanelle, dirigiéndose a la nevera y sacando una botella de champan. Eve alza las cejas mientras mira, en silencio como Villanelle la abre y toma un gran trago directamente de la botella.- ¿Qué?.- Se queja la joven con una sonrisa vacilante, muy roja.<br/>Eve no dice, nada, solo le quita la botella de las manos y la deja suavemente sobre la mesa. Con la misma calma, se acerca a Villanelle y la besa sin preámbulos. El beso se hace urgente e intenso y Eve parece no tener miedo, mientras Villanelle no sabe donde poner sus manos. Eve se ríe en su boca. Toma una de sus manos y la pone sobre su pecho caliente. Villanelle gime desconcertada, mientras sus ojos alternan entre mirar a los de Eve y a su mano sobre ella.<br/>- Soy tuya.- Eve se aparta para susurrar en su oído.- Quiero que me toques sin miedo.<br/>Es todo lo que Villanelle necesita oír para encontrar la seguridad que ha perdido. Sus manos, antes tímidas, ahora recorren el cuerpo de Eve con furor. Comienza acariciando sus rizos y baja el ritmo cuando llega a su cuello. Se inclina y respira cerca de la piel. Eve inclina la cabeza a un lado, invitándola a lamer y morder la zona tentativamente. Eve suspira y suelta algunas palabrotas, sobrepasada por la sensación. Se agita y gime de nuevo, al notar una caricia sobre su costado. Las manos de la asesina se introducen bajo la camiseta de Eve y la arrastra para sacársela con ligereza. Se queda parada, observando con terror la cicatriz sobre su hombro. Hay un rastro de arrepentimiento, pero desaparece cuando Eve se apresura a deshacerse del sostén. Sostiene el aliento al verla completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba. Sus pechos son pequeños, pero tienen una forma perfecta y sus pezones pequeños y oscuros la invitan a abrir la boca, anticipando el tacto y el sabor. Se siente como uno de los perros de Paulov.<br/>- Joder.- Dice asustada por la magnitud de lo que siente.<br/>- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada?.- Pregunta Eve con una sonrisa divertida.- Quitate la ropa o te la quito yo.- Advierte la mujer mayor.<br/>Villanelle no duda ni por un segundo. Se deshace de su chaqueta y de su abrigo. No lleva sostén, para sorpresa de Eve, quien gime por primera vez.<br/>- ¿Imagino que ya no vas a decirme que no has hecho esto en tu vida?.- Las palabras de Villanelle suenan un poco tristes y resignadas. Eve no había pensando hasta ese momento en Hanna, pero no siente ningún pesar.<br/>- Siento como si fuera la primera vez.- Aclara con seguridad. Villanelle sonríe complacida y se apresura a quitarse los pantalones, con cierta sensualidad que atormentan a Eve.<br/>Eve se acerca salvajemente a Villanelle y la arrastra tocándola en todas partes hasta la cama de gran tamaño. Caen pesadamente sobre ella y su mano se apresura a retirar sus bragas sin dilación. <br/>- Eres, simplemente, perfecta.- Dice Eve apartándose un momento para mirar su intimidad sin atisbo de vergüenza. Villanelle, sin embargo, parece tímida y humildemente baja los ojos.- Mirame.- Ordena Eve y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, ambas contienen el aliento.<br/>Dan riendas sueltas a su pasión esa noche, como si fuese la primera y última vez. No follan, sino que hacen el amor una y otra vez, extasiadas y sudorosas. <br/>A la mañana siguiente el sonido de unos golpes, las despierta abrazadas como si temieran perderse la una de la otra. Villanelle gime y se levanta de golpe sobre sus codos. <br/>- ¡Mierda!.- Dice apurada.<br/>- ¿Qué pasa?.- Pregunta Eve asustada.<br/>- ¿Qué hora es?.- Pregunta Villanelle. Eve alcanza su móvil.<br/>- Las 7:30.- Responde intentando abrir los ojos.<br/>- ¿Villanelle?.- Konstantin grita al otro lado de la puerta.<br/>Villanelle se apresura a recuperar su ropa, buscando frenéticamente por toda la habitación. <br/>- Creo que deberías vestirte.- Le sugiere con una sonrisa a Eve.<br/>Se dirige a la puerta y se asegura de que Eve esté medianamente cubierta antes de abrirla. <br/>- Ey.- Dice con una sonrisa forzada. Konstantin frunce el ceño, parado frente a la puerta.<br/>- ¿Ey?. Se supone que deberías estar lista.- Reclama el ruso poniendo los ojos en blanco.<br/>- Sí, pero… es que ha habido un ligero cambio de planes.- Dice con arrogancia.<br/>Konstantin se frota la frente con renuencia. Luego mira al interior de la habitación cuando oye un ruido sordo. No se imagina que vería a Eve Polastri, tirada en el suelo, medio vestida y con los ojos llenos de pánico. Villanelle la mira un segundo divertida y luego mira a Konstantin, encogiéndose de hombros. <br/>- ¡Mierda!.- Dice el ruso echándose a reír a carcajadas.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>